Extra-Ordinary
by Marimosaber
Summary: Rin Kagamine, the infamous child star vanished in a blink of an eye. Hearts were crushed. Tears split. But as time would have it, another star rose. What would happen when the old and new clash? Even with two ordinary people, their result maybe just Extra Ordinary. [The first two chapters are rather short, for that I apologize.]
1. Chapter 1

_Hilarious._

_Utterly Fantastic._

Murderous thoughts raced through the her head. Rin stretched her mouth muscles until it vaguely resembled a grin, as flashes of white light made her eyes water. Sweat beaded on her neck, dripping down slowly as if to mock her very being. She struggled to hold her 'chic' position, with arms held unnaturally high and forced. They told her that she should be lucky to be the covergirl of 'Superior and Stylish!'. Many stars would kill to have that opportunity.

Unknown to many, she'd rather be standing in a jungle with carnivorous starved animals than sweating fashionably in a photographing studio.

'Nice Darling! Pose with an angry expression. You're a Tiger!' The photographer shouted.

The blond smiled inwardly. Her bad mood was finally allowed to show! Rin relaxed her face muscles, the tips of her mouth growing downwards drastically. Delicately plucked eyebrows seem to be attracted like magnets to the ground, producing one of the worst wrinkles. Her hands raised in motion to tear off the head of the nearest person available.

'No Darling! I said a Tiger not a wild beast! Be slightly cute. Embrace your inner cub!' The photographer raised his arms in disapproval.

That remark stung. She mentally slapped herself.

_ Of course, stupid. _

Still the word took the cake. Her skin bristled and cerulean eyes narrowed. 'Cute?' Rin scoffed, 'I don't need to put up with this! I'm only twelve!' The blonde wiped her forehead and prepared to march out of the hot studio before pink hair brushed against her sweaty face.

'Going somewhere, Kagamine Rin?' Haughty eyes meet her manager's indifferent gaze. But before long Rin lowered her gaze and walked like a toddler being told to sit in a corner.

Luka smiled softly at the girl's immaturity. She was a real tomboy. But then again, she was only 12. Kids that age didn't have schedules packed to the maximum, flights to tour the globe, fans invading their privacy…. But kids these days weren't big stars in the eyes of the public. If Luka didn't know better, she would kick the kid out the door and ask her to enjoy her childhood before it was too late. But that, was clearly impossible. Luka grinned, other things were.

'Hey Rin!'

The little blonde scrunched up her face, clearly preparing for the worst.

'You won't need to pose like that.' Luka walked over to the photographer, as her blue eyes turned calm, the professional mask slipped over. Nothing would be able to stop her from having her way now.

The little blonde smiled at those words, giving a squeal of delight. Rin partially kicked off the costume and dashed to get her make-up removed. Splashing refreshing water over her skin, she glanced at the mirror thoughtfully. After her make-up was gone, that pretty and likeable face was gone. Kagamine Rin was no longer the publicly adored child star. For the first time in the day. gurgles of laughter escaped her throat.

'I guess, I'm just pretty ordinary huh?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Are you really sure about this?,' The pink haired woman asked anxiously. 'You do know that once you sign that contract, there is no turning back.'

Blues eyes hardly glanced at her manager while a sneer painted her lips. 'If I ever want to.'

'Rin.' Luka's voice wavered and Rin bit her lip.

The blonde hesitated, then looked at her manager's worried face. She wondered if her manager actually cared about her personal well being or the fact that she was a churning cash cow. This thought replayed since the drive started and she longed to ask her, before any connection between the two was lost. But Rin spared the woman of her thoughts. After all, Luka did spend a certain length of quality time with her and she did hold some affection for her manager. She didn't want answers which would only sour their brief relationship. Rin turned to face the blurring scenery from the window seat.

'It's about your sister, isn't it?'

There was a moment of silence in the backseat of the car. Rin felt her throat tighten and she swallowed harshly. She forced her breathing to slow down, and turned back to face her manager. The experience of acting had helped her unexpectedly to smile behind clenched jaws.

'It's not because of that. My mother needs me at home. Perhaps when everything settles down and I regain my passion which i once had in the beginning, will i return to showbiz.'

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed harshly. Telling lies had never been her nature.

Luka looked disappointed, 'A shame. When you do return, please contact me. I would love to be your manager again.'

Rin managed a tight smile. 'Of course.'

On that day, the contract was signed. There was no official announcement to the public, no news or interviews of the child star after that. Rin Kagamine disappeared from showbiz as swiftly and quietly as she appeared. Tears were shed, hearts broken. But the world quickly adjusted and soon, her leaving was a thing of the past.

At least, for 3 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note; Sorry i haven't addressed this but my keyboard doesn't work properly, hence my opening quotation marks have been replaced by apostrophes. I don't own anything except the storyline. **

Black hair swung lightly in the wind. She tugged at it, pushing her falling tacky glasses back. Pages of the magazine shuffled in the wind as the crouched girl scowled. The beautiful scenery of the park did not deter her bad mood in the slightest. Her blue eyes narrowed at the brightly enlarged lettering, along with the face of a blond boy smiling suavely at the camera.

'INTRODUCING KAGAMINE LEN! THE NEW FACE OF SUPERIOR AND STYLISH!'

Her glasses drooped down once again. But the girl paid no mind to it, her muscles tensed then loosened and she let out a scoff. Flinging the clear glasses to the grassy ground, she breathed words repeatedly as though she was under a spell.

'I am Rin Akira. Not Kagamine Rin and I should not be jealous of a random newbie in the show business that stole my name.'

Rin let out a slow breath of air. Placing a smile on her face, she stretched in the warm sunshine of the park. 'I feel better already!'

Her eyes flickered over to the magazine cover. 'Not!' The handsome blonde on the cover seemed more smug than ever. His face carried a smirk that shoved a knife through her heart in fury. And his clothing had the worst possible clash ever in history! It infuriated her that two people that weren't even related could look so possibly alike!

Mostly because of the fact that Kagamine Rin could be replaced with such a cheap knock-off!

Rin's pride was bruised. And mostly ashamed. She had gotten so used to the mourning headlines of their missing child star that she actually missed the sensation of everyone clamouring for her. _But he couldn't actually simply replace the great and wise Rin-sama. Fans couldn't live without their favourite Rin-sama but as to live, they must have some resemblance of her, which is the cheap knock-off. _She nodded smugly to herself. That must certainly be the reason.

Rin stretched her cramped limbs, breathing in the crisp cool air of the park. She rubbed her sore butt. It was the middle of autumn yet icy winds of the coming winter had her, goosebumps with goosebumps. She quickly pulled her jacket on, rubbing her arms repeatedly for warmth. Her long black hair fell into her face and some into her mouth. Rin pulled it out with disgust, how she missed her short blonde bob. But, it was necessary if she didn't want to be recognised yet.

_For the world still wants their beloved Kagamine Rin back. But for now.._ She gave a giggle, turning back to the magazine with a black marker. Satisfied with her handiwork, Rin tore the cover of the magazine and crunched it into a ball. The raven haired girl gathered her things and turned to leave, tossing the paper ball into the trash can.

At least, it was meant to fall into the trash can and not into a stake of littered leaves. But given that she didn't even give a glance behind, the paper ball remained dutifully there. That is, until a pale hand reached down to pluck it up, smoothened it, and run off laughing.

0

Smears of ice cream spotted his clothes but the man continued rollicking around the park, an ice cream in hand. He could vaguely hear the insistent shouting of his name by a certain brunette. But the wonder of autumn along with the tempt of ice cream vendors in the park had him in tatters. To listen to his brash partner and finish the music video, or to wander in the park where he could enjoy his ice cream in peace.

It was a tough decision, and he thought most carefully. Filming with Meiko would be fun and she would be dancing while he would be wielding a sword. Meiko the brash would be dancing! He sniggered. She did have a _fine _figure… Then there was the ice cream and it's fantastic flavour and the possible ear pulls from her if he was caught.

Kaito scratched his head and his stomach gave him the answer he needed.

_Meiko would be fine without him, on the other hand he had an ice cream that demanded his utmost attention._

Kaito made his choice and was certainly not regretting it. His stomach was full, tongue dazed by the delicate flavour, in short he was dying in happiness. Nothing could lift his mood higher.

Something had caught his sight, there was litter on the leafy undergrowth. A teenager was skipping down the road. Kaito was ready to use his adult self to march up and demand the litter be picked up. But there was a problem, the teenager was a girl. And from his experience with teenage Meiko, girls were the worst to handle. At one moment, she would want to have a bone crushing hug, the other moment, anyone in her radius might get a slap along with her own tears spilling everywhere. It was a mess. Thank goodness Meiko had ended that phrase. If that teenager was happy, he wouldn't do anything to crash her mood.

Kaito shuddered and surrendered himself to the paper ball. It was rather strange, he thought, that the ball would be filled with yellow flashes, the paper was also of a thicker material than normal. It was too much yellow in his opinion, blue would be more pleasing to his eyes. His curiosity got the better of him as he unfolded the paper. An unsightly image formed and Kaito felt his mood rise to cloud nine. He'd thought one couldn't possibly have such a fantastic day, he'd thought wrong.

It was just another magazine cover of Len Kagamine, the blonde boy who was quickly rising to fame. Kaito had met him once, and although his looks were great, his altitude was among the worst among stars he'd seen. This boy had yet to experienced the harsh nature of the world, despite that this vandalised cover was just a tiny portion of enmity, it was exactly the truth he needed.

Not everyone loved Kagamine Len.

Once a heart stopping face, had been replaced with bushy eyebrows, thick facial hair and a complete moustache. Even with these 'manly features', animated eyelashes lavished his eyes, long tresses of hair had been drawn along with a shoddy gown. Teeth blackened, with spirals of comical worms erupted from his mouth. Words like 'Shota', 'Banana Boy' and 'Girly face' had been scrawled with capital letters. In other words, it was a masterpiece.

He greatly wanted to see Len's reaction.

Kaito pounded at his lungs to capture the air he had lost from laughing. It was the best gift anyone could have given him. And best of all, the vandalism was done by a girl!

He couldn't wait to tell Meiko.


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette lifted the drink to her red lips then paused. Meiko looked at the alcoholic drink and sighed. With everyday that passed, she always broke the same vow that she made each day. She did not know exactly when she started drinking, but when her popularity started to drop and the with the rising new stars… Meiko put the gateway drug to her mouth and drank heartily. After all, if that ice cream freak could eat away to diabetes, she could drink herself to drown.

Meiko paused, a flicker of blue had come running down the path. She quickly hid the remanence of the drink.

Kaito rushed down the path, his blue hair flying in a frenzy. Once he was a certain distance away, he abruptly stopped. Tugging back his hair, smoothening the wrinkled clothes. Meiko smiled in approval, he hadn't forgotten his manners. Kaito glanced around to assure he was of a presentable form before he walked at a respectable pace to the waiting brunette. She gave a giggle, he looked like a bird preening.

Meiko masked her laughter with an angry glare. 'What took you so long?' We were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago!' He simply smirked and waved the question off. Kaito strode with the self importance of royalty and delicately unfolded a piece of paper. Her eyes narrowed, the way he crisply held the paper, one would assume that it could be the delusional blue being's newborn son. Meiko leaned over then covered her mouth with her hand.

'Madem, I believe the question should be; what's taking _us _so long?'

0

Kagamine Len wasn't the newest face in showbiz, but he was one of the more familiar ones. His face had been plastered in commercials, on hormonal teenager's walls. at the back of an alley. And, you would think being the Kagamine Len, he would be doing something adventurous and undoubtedly launching his career into outer space.

Then again, life isn't always what it seemed to be.

Len shuffled through the pages of a manga tiredly jotting down on his little blue notebook. Black bags surrounded his eyes as drool crept down his chin. The pencil dropped from his hand and his eyes drooped.

The Famous Len Kagamine gave a mighty snore.

'Oi Len!', The door slammed unceremoniously and a boy hollered. 'Some strange couple has come once again to torment you-' Len twitched and turned over, drool spreading to his bedsheets. The boy sighed and rolled his one good eye. Oliver

knew that once Len fell into sleep, he couldn't be woken by normal means. He should know, they had been staying together in the same apartment since the contest.

He lightly patted the dry cheek of the sleeping boy's face, 'Out like light.'

'Not for long.' The 'strange' couple had entered the room. Meiko slowly picked her way among the trash and fan mail while Kaito had already launched himself on the bed. The blonde bundle bounced with the sudden weight. 'Lenny, wake up.' The ice cream freak cooed softly, 'Wake up sleeping beauty..' The one eyed boy sniggered and stepped back.

'You do know how the fairy tale works, don't you?' Meiko muffled her laughter as Kaito plucked up his lips and was about to have a latch on moment with his cheek when Len's head jerked up.

Their respective parts which did the purpose of forming words had touched.

There was a moment of shock and anguish. And a moment of silence for their dying lip cells. Then came several shouts of hilarity and screaming. But mostly, screaming.

'What the heck Ice cream freak!'

'I never meant to actually do that! '

'You're a pervert!'

'Dang, I should have gotten a camera ready...'

'Me too.'

Two pairs of blue eyes murderously turned to the woman conversing politely with the one eye boy. Innocence had been branded into their eyes as they looked back with shy smiles.

0

Bright green locks bounced as she skipped over to Rin's table. It was currently lunch period in Kyoto High School. Rin frowned. Something was up with Gumi, there was less of a skip in her step, less of a sparkle in her green eyes. Gumi set her lunch on the table and stabbed the meat with her knife.

Rin gulped. Clearly something was wrong. Gumi would always eat almost immediately with vigor, but she always saved the 'precious' meat for last. She should know, that green haired girl had stuck close to her since 3 years ago. When she started becoming herself again! Gumi had always lifted her spirits, now she could return the favour.

'What's wrong?' Rin pursed her lips.

'Well, you know the 'cool' and 'popular' girls with too much make up? They kinda were gossiping about others that didn't have a boyfriend. Their person of interest happened to be me.' Gumi's voice was unnaturally high. It hung in the air like off toned bells.

Rin nodded. 'I don't have one either. Having a boy doesn't mean you're better than anyone.'

Gumi bit her lips and strayed her eyes away from Rin's. 'The thing is.. they were talking about my parents and how they must look awful to have such an ugly looking daughter.' She suddenly shot a pitch higher, 'But it's okay cause once I bashed their faces in, they weren't be able to compare anymore.' She gave a forced laugh.

Rin honestly couldn't get why this affected her best friend so much. But, she was indeed a late bloomer. Both mentally and physically, hormones haven't yet had their toll on her. For that she was grateful. She was an exception that weren't self conscious around girl thought for a while, she had never seen Gumi in such a state. Nor did she know how to cheer her best bud up. Unless…

Gumi did really love the child star Kagamine Rin. Merchandise littered her room, along with dramas and songs that concerned the little girl.

'Gumi, I have something to tell you.' She stared fiercely into those tearing green eyes. 'I'm Kagamine Rin.' She said sincerely.

'Oh okay.' The green haired girl hardly gave her a glance and resumed stabbing her food.

Rin felt empty. She had expected something like high pitched screaming that would immediately cheer her up. She expected Gumi to beg for autographs. She was even prepared to losed a best friend to a fangirl.

But not this.

'Gumi, you do not understand. I _am _Kagamine Rin!'

'Yes. My Lady, you need not repeat twice.' Gumi stabbed her meat once again, 'I always knew.' Rin gaped.

'But..'

Gumi sat up straight,'I don't think you might like what I am going to say but you need to know the truth. The complete obsession on you, was kinda to make you feel better. I did like her once, but the roar now is all about Len Kagamine.' She stuffed the meat into her mouth. 'I noticed since the beginning with your careless mistake of letting your blonde roots show, but I didn't want to intrude on your privacy.'

Rin's ego deflated. At the same time, a load of bricks dropped off her back. She felt that she could finally breath again.

'Anyway, being a girl sucks. Even for a pop star.' Gumi's mood changed drastically. She munched on the vegetables, 'You don't get mood swings, or ab in your lower abdomen every month...'

Rin nodded, encouraging the conversation. 'No one gets boy-crazy. No crazy girls as your enemies.' She chuckled, 'Even we, do get a bit insane at some point.'

'Over food.' Gumi clicked her cutlery together.

'Over shows.' Rin smiled.

'Over delish anime guys.' She swooned.

Rin raised her eyebrows. 'What! At least I don't go boy crazy over real idols like the girls there.' Gumi gestured with her knife. The girls were indeed popular over the school, they wore about the same clothing, a little army of makeup and mini skirts. Lately, they've been talking about dating the latest stars, one of them being Kagamine Len.

Rin sighed, it was pretty much unfair to how male idols could easily rise to stardom. Due to the masses of crazy, hormonal female teenagers, male idols could do anything they wanted and be 'forgiven' by their target audience. Who would immediately defend and fantasize and make fanfictions of them. It was a tragedy really.

The lunch bell rang and the two cleared their trays. Their only concern was the math test they would soon face and the winter break which was soon coming after.

0

The blonde had mixed feelings. He hadn't had a hater before, so he was doubting if he did something wrong. Kind of surprised that it was from a girl. Glad that people knew he was human. Amused at the drawings. Embarrassed at the capitalised words. Kinda something he would do to other celebrities if he wasn't one trying to enforce his image. He paused to look at their exhilarated anticipating faces and gave them their long awaited reply, 'Don't give me that crap that you guys made!'

Their faces fell and almost at once, Len felt sorry for them. 'Get out!' Meiko and Kaito dropped the scrap of paper and headed out. He could hear Kaito mummer, 'Of course he has to be such a jerk.' Meiko turned to look at the blonde and hardened her eyes.

'You may be a newbie, but learn the ways of this world, kid. Nothing good will come from having that altitude.'

Oliver stayed and laid himself on Len's bed. Staying away from the drool patch that was stained. Len picked up the scrap of paper and placed it on his desk.

'You know Len? It's at times like this I don't regret ending at second place in the competition.' Oliver took off his cap and cover his good eye.

'Me too. Oliver. Me too….'

**Thank you for the reviews. You have no idea how much it helps me. Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review. I know that the first few chapters were awfully short. **

'Twenty thousand dollars... ' Rin flipped through her bank passbook. 'At this rate, I'm going to need a part time job for textbooks.' She muttered, tugging her black hair. She placed the book back into her small cupboard. The past funds that she earned from being a child star were going down rapidly. Luckily, the winter break was just a few days away. Rin could take a part time job by then.

There was a sharp rap against the door . 'Gumi, how many times have I told you not to come for an unexpected sleepover.' Rin sighed, walked to the door and opened it. The green haired teenager wasn't at the door but instead a tall teal haired woman. Rin felt her throat choke up.

'Hello Rin.'

It was her foster mother.

0

She looked pale, bags hung below her eyes. And she was dressed most oddly, her clothes worn and moth eaten at the sides. She looked different from the fond image that Rin remembered. A complete different person from that proud and confident mother. But the same lavender smell clung to her very being.

'Well, aren't you going to let me in?' Her voice was stern. At once, that self asserting woman had returned.

Rin's nose scrunched up. She hoped her house was clean enough for her mother's liking. Her mother hadn't learned to relax for a moment and was the most sensitive dominating woman.

She opened the door wider. 'Welcome mother.'

As the middle aged lady made herself comfortable. Rin took her time to pour her a glass of water. Not tap water, for she might just burn the apartment. But water with love and care and concern for a respectable lady.

'Have you thought of going back to showbiz? Your sister certainly made her mark there.'

Rin paused before serving her mother. 'No.'

'That's a shame, you might even outshine her. Seeing you've been there first.' Her mother remarked casually, as though she was stating a well known fact. Rin immediately turned from her mother, cheeks flushed red. She quickly noted the date and time, then pinched herself to stop her wild imagination. A bubble of joy crept up to her throat.

She was so _happy_.

'Mother, what brings you here?' Rin tried to keep her face from being torn due to her bright smile.

'Well, my stay at the hospital have been rather dull.' Her mother tittered on, 'And, the bill is …. far too much now.'

'Mother, what bill? How much is it?' Rin stammered. Money, it was always the root of evil.

'My hospital bill, darling.' Her mother sipped the water, 'And I haven't been able to sustain contact with your sister since she became an idol.'

Rin cursed under her breath. With their mother so frail, how could her sister just abandon her like an unwanted puppy. And Mother loved her more than herself. 'How much is it? Maybe I can help.'

''Its five hundred thousand dollars, Rin, due at the first week of spring. Maybe you'd like to take back your words now.' The teal haired woman gave a bitter smile, 'It's time. I should go back to the hospital. I just came to inform you that I was unable to handle the bill, not to break your heart. My illness can't be cured, you know that. It's just a matter of time.' She stepped to give the teenager a hug. Rin stiffened at the sudden body contact. Her mother never been the one for affection, at least for her.

'I don't want you to do this if you are unwilling.'

Rin stood rooted to the same spot as she watched her mother leave. When the door closed, her knees weakened and she fell.

Her mother was counting on her! For the first time in her life, she could be _useful_.

'I must get the money!' Her will and determination screamed.

One could wonder if the girl just wanted to please her mother or the urge to replace her sister. Or maybe, she just wanted to attain her mother's love.

0

Rin needed Gumi. And her favourite green haired friend arrived had devised several ways to accumulate the money. Rin had immediately refused to borrow money from her friend. Gumi was well off, but her family had just started a business. Money was tightly invested. Rin believed borrowing of any sort was to be forbidden, besides the bank would never lend money to just anybody.

Her money had an illness which needed her to stay at the hospital most of the time. Check ups every week. Medicine everyday. It started since her career began and got better since her career ended. And if she went for long without staying at the hospital, a relapse would be certain to happen. Rin frowned at the thought.

'Rin, the only thing that could work now. Is to become an idol again.' Gumi's voice shook her out of the dark thoughts, 'If you become an idol, you can earn big bucks! Considering you're '_Kagamine Rin_' and all!' Rin narrowed her eyes at her friend's sceptical face about her stage name. Gumi shrugged, 'Still, it's not totally foolproof. Like although your hair is starting to turn blonde again, people might not want Kagamine Rin.'

Rin snorted. 'Why on earth would they not want me?'

'Firstly, Kagamine Rin was popular years ago. Secondly, you're not a hot guy with hormonal fangirls. You were popular when you were still a child. People love all children, not all teenagers. You might get rejected, just a warning.' Gumi patted her friend's hand.

Rin shrugged it off, 'Well, ugly teenagers and their talentless selves. I'm neither ugly nor talentless.'

'But you're also not the prettiest of the lot. No offence, but you're kinda plain.' Gumi pointed this fact out cautiously. Before Rin could touch her, she quickly added, 'But anyway good luck. There's no time to lose. Go and shine like a star Rin!' Gumi whooped over enthusiastically and pushed Rin out of the door.

0

She turned to see her reflection in the car's glass window. Her blonde hair only showed just above her ears, the black long tresses still hung to her back. Rin preened in the reflection, tugging at the clothing. She did not want to wear this laced dress of Gumi's, or heeled shoes, or anything she wore today. Rin preferred to relax in trousers, where she felt no vulnerability, preferably loose ones. Gumi had somehow combed her tangled locks and tied a white bow around it. She thought it looked stupid, Gumi thought otherwise. She just felt girly, it was awful.

Rin wobbled with each step, her ankle threatening to turn and cause an entire collapse in her weight. Her portfolio of her short stardom and lists of dramas along with her singing career was all in her jean bag. She was on her way to Crypton Agency, the place she and many others started their careers. Oddly, Luka never picked up her calls.

It was tough enough to walk alone in high heels and the crowd of girls screaming didn't really help much. Rin frowned. What was with these girls, there was enough of them to make a fan base. Then when the banners came into view, she couldn't believe her luck.

It was Len Kagamine Fan base. Even she had heard of rumours of their rabid fangirls. If she so much as got a glance from their idol, she didn't need to wait to be dead before she was cremated.

She really hoped that she could wobble her way out of this mess.

Rin couldn't help but look at them. They were some of the strangest lot she had ever seen, much like seeing an endangered animal in the zoo. Some were wearing the most daring outfits, and like the popular girls back in school, had makeup plastered over like a clown. As she hobbled some more, she could smell the awful choking perfume that practically radiated off some of them. In the midst of the fangirls, she felt like a lost sheep.

Well, two lost sheep then.

Another redhead was wearing sunglasses and a cap. She walked stealthily and rather hastily, as if she was in a walking race. Rin envied her, at least she wasn't clad in heels that could topple your entire being in one step. Then she realized, the redhead wasn't clad in anything girly at all. She must really be a tomboy. The end of the fan base was in clean sight, she could almost smell the fresh air. The redhead was closer and she was glad that the girl would be able to experience freedom like herself. Or maybe after this, they could become good friends of the 'I hate Kagamine Len and His Fandom' club.

While Rin was busy daydreaming about being the president, her heels skidded on the long clothes of a fangirl. She jolted out of her thoughts and panicked. And her first instinct was to grab the thing or person closest to her. Her hand clutched at red hair and pulled.

Rin righted herself before realizing something was wrong, the red hair was still in between her fingers, the entire clump of it. Piercing screams hung in the air. High heels clacked like a stampede of oxen. Her arm was being pulled right out of the socket. A boy with blonde hair was dragging her into an alley.

Then everything clicked in place.

'You're Kagamine Len!' She hollered above the screaming fan base.

'And you're an idiot!' He shouted back.

Her hand was burning. But for the wrong reasons, she longed to beat his smug face with it. No one insulted her without facing a punishment in which they would never repeat it again. They finally stopped at a condominium, chests heaving. He pushed her through the lobby and into the lift. Len flicked the topmost button and sank against the glass walls.

'Why did you do that! I was almost out of the horror.' He panted.

'It was a mistake… Why did you even bring me into this lift? I need to go back!' Rin heaved, flinging back her black hair. She had taken forever to just walk a street in these heels, by this time she would never be able to reach the Crypton Agency in daylight.

Len scoffed, 'They are still down there. You'll be food for the vultures after they'd had you. At least the guards here would keep them at bay. Besides, Luka and Gakupo would appreciate some disturbance.'

Her eyes narrowed, 'You drag me away from my destination and into your apartment just to cockblock a couple? You really are just a big jerk.'

'I've been called worse.' He preened in the mirror.

_Luka_? Rin's mind buzzed.

The lift finally stopped. And Rin followed him blankly to the apartment. What came out the door shocked her and she shield her eyes in embarrassment.

Her former manager was lip locking with a purple haired guy, in an intimate embrace. And his hands was drifting from her back to….

Len knocked the door and shouted, 'We've got another species of clumsy idiotic girl. Please preserve your decency before her eyes burn and combust.'

Rin peeled her hands away and looked to see the blushing couple standing at an arm's length from each other. Her eyes flicked to the salmon haired woman, 'Mr Pretty Boy, thank you for bringing me here. You've spared me a journey to save.'

0

Luka's eyes flickered in acknowledgement as she drove the car. 'Rin Kagamine, what a surprise. What business do you have with me?' Rin frowned at her choice of words, it was as if they were complete strangers. She was too polite.

'I wish to go back to showbiz.'

The car jerked to a stop. There was a pregnant silence. Luka tilted the rear-view mirror to meet her eyes, then stepped on the pedal. 'Rin, I can't believe you took my final words so seriously. But, I'm sorry. I can't let you do this.' She said gently.

Rin was stunned, 'Why? I need the money.'

'Because, you weren't making any money. Your popularity only lasted for a little while. You will not make money now.' Luka bluntly explained.

Rin felt her heart hollow. She threw her pride away and shook her head. _Focus on the things that matter now._ 'But I need to do it.' The teenager insisted.

It's not that easy to enter showbiz, let alone when the hottest around has _your _stage name. Not only would you be labelled as a copycat, his fan base will riot.' Her former manager stated.

'I had the stage name first. I won't be-'

'People don't know that. Your era was three years ago, your fan base has dwindled Rin. You either be labelled as a copier or enter as a newbie. Which would not make money either way. I'm sorry but you cannot do it.' Luka eyed her through the rear view mirror and gave a soft smile.

Rin felt that the colour was sucked from her world. Her ego was bruised, she was wanted by no one. Something wet trailed down her cheek and she gingerly touched it, surprised. Rin never cried. Then again, she never was _useful_..

Rin looked dead, the portfolio crumpled around her fingers.

If she couldn't get the money, as much as she hated to say it, it would be no fault but _her's_.

Read and Review please


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes; Hi Joshua here, I promise that this would be the last 'sad' chapter for a while. The december holidays have passed rather quickly, I might not be able to post at often. Maybe once a week? Once in two weeks? I would like to thank all of you that read and reviewed/favourite this story. Means loads to me.**

**THANK YOU**

0

'I'm sorry, but with your small built? We need hard workers with strength.' He eyed her figure and gave an apologetic smile, I'm afraid that it's impossible with your size, Missy.' The burly man swiped his sweat with his white towel. Rin blew wind through the cracks of her teeth. She turned and stalked out, her nose still in the air.

'We have looked at your portfolio and while you have all the basic requirements. I'm afraid there have been many students applications. We have already chosen someone more _suitable _for a sales assistant.' A beautiful store manager twirled her hair while staring at her magazine.

'Suitable?' Rin raised her brows. 'If there is anything I can do-'

'No.' She cut in bluntly, popping her gum. 'To be a sales assistant of this store, you have to look the part. And with your assets?' The store manager gaze flickered to Rin's entire body 'A boy would be a better option.' She gave a throaty laugh, bust bouncing lightly.

Rin's cheeks heated up, while her blue eyes burned in hatred. And she longed to cut off those bouncing balls of fat. But she didn't. Rin stalked out, her nose still in the air.

She knew she was a late starter. Haven't got her period. Haven't got a chest. Haven't been kissed. Heck, she haven't even held hands with a boy! At the woeful age of fifteen, she was unable to participate in certain talks regarding gossip, boys, love, boys, having that awful internal bleeding around the month, boys, and lastly boys. Rin never noticed any difference between the genders, when girls became unbelievably self conscious.

But she did notice some things had changed physically and mentally about boys. But not in the ways most thought. Boys had the advantage physically, with their higher testosterone levels. Muscles built faster, speed increased dramatically. Back before the horror of puberty, everything was the same. Girls could physically compete evenly with Boys. Now, it was different.

Rin thought it unfair. Boys could get muscles and speed. Girls could get bouncing balls of fat and blood with pain.

_If only I were a boy. _

This time, she hung her head slowly making her way home. Her sharp nose no longer in the air.

0

It was the same routine everyday. Rin dressed up, clear the yellow flashy flyers from her doorstep and went job hunting.

'I'm sorry but we've already..'

'We're currently not hiring...'

'You? Please….'

Same routine, same result. Rin almost wondered how she did become a star. She was plain, ordinary and now, a nobody.

The teenager tied her mostly black hair into a ponytail, satisfied with her look. A small sharp rapping captured her attention, before she could attend to the door. It quickly increased in volume and strength. By the time Rin hurried to open it, she was sure the person was throwing his body against the wood. A green blur hurled itself against her body when Rin cracked it open.

'Rin. Rin! I have the greatest plan ever!' Gushed Gumi as she brushed the dust off. 'Look! Kagamine Len!' She waved the a piece of paper as if she was waving for a taxi. Rin recognised it as the flashy yellow trash that littered the doorway.

'Gumi, I don't give two hoots about that pretty boy!' She stood up, 'Unlike him, I have real work to do for money that I actually need.' Rin opened the door.

'No.' The teenage girl insisted, 'Rin, there's a singing competition! And the prize money is more than enough to cover your mother's hospital bills!'

Rin let go off the door handle.

0

**CRYPTON AGENCY is proud to present the it's second VOCALOID SCOUR. From the last competition being such a popular blast. This time, we'll be seeking new talent from all corners of the country. And you might just be it**!

**Participation forms will be available online as well. There will be a total of 4 stages. In order to enter STAGE 1, record an audio of your singing and send it in to CRYPTON AGENCY along with a scan/print of the participation forms. The other stages would be televised live in CRYPTON'S CONCERT HALL. Results will result from our Judges and the popularity of the contestant. **

**The Grand Prize would be a million dollar contract with the famous star, KAGAMINE LEN. The Entertainment Industry's greatest Singing Competition yet! Maybe you'll be the next BIG SUPERSTAR! **

**Details would be released at a later date, including prizes and stage requirements...etc**

**0**

Rin felt adrenaline shoot up her spine as she sat slumped on the floor. It felt like a breath of fresh air after being cooped underground. She looked brightly at the flashy flyer and almost regretted the number of times she had dumped it into the trash for litter. She scratched her back absent-mindedly. Her skin felt itchy from the formal fabric. It reeked from being used for days. Rin froze as a seed of doubt rooted in her mind.

What if this reaped the same result as the others? After all, she was no longer an adorable child. She had no assets. She was plain. She couldn't even use her old stage name.

She was a nobody.

'Hey, maybe this isn't such a good idea...' Rin turned to her best friend, she spoke softly.

Then she noticed her calm expression. There was a sort of professional gaze in Gumi's eyes. Rin raised her eyebrows, 'Aren't you going to ask any questions? Maybe shout at me and pull my hair until I agree?'

'Nope.' Her green eyes sparkled. 'Just one question. Can you sing in a low pitch? Now?'

Rin gulped. 'What song?'

'Anything. Just sing.' She sat on the couch and motioned Rin to stand in front of her.

Rin swallowed then cautiously brought down her tone. She let out her voice in a simple vocal exercise.

'Lower.' Gumi barked.

'More natural!'

'Less scratchy!'

This repeated for a while until Gumi felt satisfied. 'You're lucky to have such a wide vocal range. Just remember how to sound like that.' She sounded like a commander who lead the exhausted soldiers to victory. Rin definitely looked like her faltering soldiers who still had no idea what his leader was up to.

'Drink up. After this, I would be giving you a present.' Gumi's tongue dripped of honey. Rin felt unease creep up her skin, her best friend only looked like this when she was getting her revenge. Her nerves screeched like an ambulance when her vision blackened with a blindfold.

'Trust me, Rin. This is good for both of us.'

0

Rin couldn't help but shiver, the warmth of her tresses had gone. She could feel her head becoming lighter, either due to the possible drugs Gumi may have injected into her or the lack of water. She entire was covered in some itchy fuzz that continuously poured over her. An occasional sniping sound was heard accompanied by Gumi's shrieks for her to hold still or strange murmurs. The girl felt like a reluctant tourist on the forever ongoing tour, on a bus with the curtains closed. Once she tried to peek, the tour guide would immediately smack her neck.

Rin felt the warmth breathe of her friend as she said calmly, 'I can't wait till those bitches see this.' The shock took over from nervousness.

'Gumi, language!' Rin chided.

'Relax. I have long closed my eyes…. My only goal is in the darkness. I can use bad language in the darkness Rin!'

Rin could feel the blindfold shifting along with her confusion. Gumi was always that weird. She winced at the bright lights, her scalp pinching from the elastic strings. Gumi stuffed a hand mirror in her hand, 'What do you think? I think I did a pretty good job.'

She almost couldn't recognize herself. If she was even a 'her' anymore.

The good news; she was blonde again. Her hair would be easier to wash and hair would no longer get in her face.

The not so bad news; she looked like a guy now.

A rather handsome guy that she might date, if 'he' was not apart of herself.

0

Rin felt like she was carrying a brick. A clingy, heavy brick. She also felt awkwardly uncomfortable despite the fact that the brick was her best friend in the world. It also did not help that other people were sniggering at them. Rin sighed and resigned to 'his' fate. The brick beckoning them to a bunch of popular girls.

Earlier Gumi had informed her of her payment for the haircut as well as the flyer. Which was to pretend to be her boyfriend in front of those girls.

Rin had thrown on male clothes, kindly donated by Gumi. And bandaged the little fat she had on her chest. She stepped in front of her vanity mirror, surprised at how a haircut could allow her to change genders so easily.

Still, her mouth soured. It was also due to the fact that she had no 'womanly' features that she could morph effortlessly. A well known fact that she had no assets and a plain face.

But Rin had always wanted to become a guy, so this plan was rather positive in this aspect. Long black tresses became a trendy anime haircut. She supposed she liked it, however messy it was, it looked pretty hot.

Now that she was a 'guy', she wouldn't have to worry about girl drama in the competition. Like drama, hatred, fangirls, the delusional hormonal girls. After all, girls were pretty much the worst enemies.

'If you even get in...' whispered the seed of doubt.

0

Rin snapped back when something wet touched his cheek. Her skin jumped, nerves went wild. In short, she almost dropped her best friend. The realization that her friend just pecked her sent shivers down her spine. Gumi seemed unfazed, still carried in bridal style. 'This is my boyfriend. Isn't he sweet? Unlike your delusional mindset that Len is _your _boyfriend. You haven't even got one? Poor thing.' She tutted, batting her lashes sweetly.

The popular girls in their army of mini skirts looked like they just stepped in something nasty. 'And what is your boyfriend's name?'

Rin shrugged internally, he might as well play along.

'Rinto Akira. Charmed, I'm sure.' She said suavely. The world almost stopped for this bunch of girls when the wind caressed 'his' blond hair. Gumi stared in shock at her rivals as they melted to the ground. 'Gumi, you'd look prettier with your mouth closed.' Rin playfully nudged her and her best friend regained her senses. She clung tighter to her 'boyfriend'.

'There's no question that you are special… Unfortunately, you're not as special as I am.' Gumi smirked. 'Let's go, Rinto.'

The army of mini skirts gaped as they watched Gumi being carried by their dream man. Pangs of regret and embarrassment radiated from their empty heads.

0

'Can I drop you now?' Rin's arms hurt, muscles screaming for relief. The blonde staggered and laid the rock down.

'Did you see their faces?' Gumi did a victory dance, kicking the fallen leaves. 'Especially, when I burned their entire being with those words.' She fanned her face, jumping.

'But, you just admitted that they were indeed special.' Rin pointed out, catching her breath. She flexed her arms, wondering if they were broken. It was a wonder how she managed to carry her there and back. Gumi was rather heavy, but she didn't want to risk a death sentence.

'I am _more _special.' Gumi waved it away, 'Don't spoil my moment of feeling like some badass anime character. Although I did steal the quote from a manga...' She pouted.

'So, you used me?' Rin bit her lip. All the hair cutting, voice training... for revenge against some brats? Her heart hollowed.

'No, of course not. This proves my hypothesis. You do look attractive to other females. You definitely can pass off as a guy. And, you have a higher chance of winning this competition!' She listed off.

'How?'

'Simple, Rinto. As a guy, you may have masses of hormonal crazy fangirls who would vote for you. Girls would not view you as an enemy or competition for Len. And if they do view you as that...they wouldn't mind..' Gumi chortled, eyes glinting.

Rin shook her head, confusion played across her face.

'Rin, you aren't an otaku, neither do you know what goes in a girl's heart.' Gumi gave a wide grin, 'But I'd give you a hint. What do fangirls like more than being with Len?' She tipped 'his' chin up, brushing at 'his' blonde fringe.

'Another hot guy being with Len.'


End file.
